The current invention relates to tools for bringing a boat out of the water, or more particularly, to a retractable pole with a curved magnet grip for a boat trailer hook to attach to a boat U-bolt.
When a boat user is bringing a boat out of the water and onto a trailer, there is a process of hooking it to the trailer. Once the trailer is backed up into the water, the individual must get into the water to hook the boat. This is time consuming and inconvenient. Further, more than one person is often needed to accomplish this task.
There exists a need for a device that allows the attachment of a trailer hook to a boat U-bolt without the need for individual to get into the water.